


The Couch

by CaitClandestine



Category: Johnnie Guilbert - Fandom, Kyle David Hall - Fandom, My digital escape
Genre: I dunno every third fic I read involves Bryan interrupting them, Literally the Shortest Thing I've Ever Written, M/M, Tiny drabble about nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine





	The Couch

If there's one thing that the potentially-most-likely underage girls on the internet have right, it's fanfiction that involves Bryan walking in on him and Kyle fucking. It's happened so many times at this point that they might as well invite him in for a threesome and the blush that goes from the bottom of his neck to the top of his hair is never not hilarious. He's stopped screaming at least, just slaps a hand over his eyes and says something about how they'd better not have done it on the couch.

They have.


End file.
